Forum:Mass Effect 4 Ideas...
Okay so I know Shepard story is most likely over (although I wish it wasn't) and if and when a Mass Effect 4 comes out what would the story be? I've come up with a few ideas and have heard some ideas from others: A prequel, I know some people hate prequels but what if we could see Shepard during his training or when he was a rookie. I've also heard the idea of playing as other characters like Legion,Garrus,Tali,Liara, ect. and seeing what happened before they met Shepard (or between the games plot lines) Another idea could be playing as a different alien like a Salarian,Turian,Geth, ect. During the events of the three games. Imagine playing as a Salarian STG Agent or Geth Trooper during the final battle on earth. Or playing as a different Human Marine fighting the collectors during the Mass Effect 2 Story. Aside from a prequel its hard to go forward in the story until we find out whether the indoctrination theory is true or not or whether the relays really are destroyed. However if the story ever goes forward I would like to see Shepard reunited with the Mass Effect 2 squad leading a massive fleet to attack the Reaper Base in dark space. Like I said its unlikely the story will move forward but if it does this would be an awesome story.--GethHaveFeelings2 20:31, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I remember hearing that there would not be a ME4, but if there is, I have faith that anything done would be awesome. I would love a spin-off prequel where you played as Thane (who is my favorite character of the series), but that would most likely stray from the conventional ME formula. Anything would be nice, really. Makatak7 20:38, May 16, 2012 (UTC) If the next ME game is to be a prequel, I don't think it will be called Mass Effect 4. That title is much better suited to a sequel. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Same universe, later date. Perhaps linked to ME, ME2 and ME3 by interaction with a character from the original series (my money would be on Liara). The reapers are gone but old tesnsions remain (will the Krogan launch another rebellion?) and new threats are emerging (who gave guns and ships to the yahg?). What will be the consequences of the latest Salarian solution to a major problem? And all the while the mass relays need be be rebuilt and a new council formed. Plenty of room for a new Mass Effect RPG in there. Infiltrator N7 03:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I thought about this the other day. Remember the "League of One"? There was supposedly an unaccounted for 13th member? I think I would be groovy to play as them. Male or female. Like a Salarian Shepard. It would be nice to shoot something that isn't the Geth. Hefe 16:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) @Infiltrator N7: That would be cool. Either Liara as a Matriarch (which is hard to imagine) or a relative of Shepard or another cast member, or even possibly Legion (but that's very unlikely). Makatak7 21:01, May 17, 2012 (UTC) First contact war could be pretty rad, in my opinion. Or the Morning War, or playing as a civilian trying to survive during the Rachni Wars. Those wars seem kind of short, and besides the Rachni War, only involve two species. Unexplored territory would be more likely. Makatak7 23:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Dang it... For me I will say that Shepard's story ISN'T over. The whole indoctrination theory kicks in here. Bioware colored the blah blah endings the way they did to fool veterans who know how the game works. Control is blue yet a bad guy wanted it. Destroy is red yet a good guy wanted it. Bioware wanted the choice thing to play out here, yet it was intended for players to go for destroy being the point from ME1. So for ME4, it follows destroy ending. Shepard wakes up, activates the crucible for real, no TIM, no god brat, no red vs blue. Just a deletion of the reaper code. Shepard goes home happy and with a promotion and fame and fortune and all that, Living on the Normandy doing N7 tactical stuff. You do that for a bit, and then WHAM! TIM calls saying the reason he wanted to control the reapers was because there was a greater threat lurking in the center of the milky way's black hole or whatever, and that Shepard screwed the galaxy. He sets out to find TIM and get more info, and he has to prove their existence all the while getting reconstruction assets to prepare for the battle to come. So yeah, basically like what 343 industries is doing with the reclaimer trilogy in Halo. Some perks to come with is a MASSIVE squad, recruiting options for random people, a better free roam aspect to keep things fresh. I'm talking flying the Normandy to known planets to run around a city or two, hunting for reconstruction assets and proof of the greater threat. That and some N7 missions that respawn with different details so your always having fun! For players that chose blue or green in ME3, they can always redo it for red. Squad ideas: Everyone in all three other games. Plus that random recruiter thing I mentioned earlier. If anyone likes this idea I may as well stick it on deviantart or somewhere... If anyone deletes this they will get Pwned!!! -Anonymous Mass effect fan I will not buy ME4 for 10 reasons if it has: 1) alien protagonist (no personality & background customization) 2) no RPG/Third Person Shooter 3) only one hub (Like ME3's Citadel) 4) less than 7 squad mates to choose & no three alli es in combat 5) no romance partner choice on citadel or earth you can date (I would like to see Miranda Lawson in ME4. Her role can be a Earth LI, so you can go dates with her.) 6) set beyond 100 years after the Reaper defeat 7) Only co-op MP mode (it should at least have PvP) 8) no vehicles to drive (like the Mako, A-61 Mantis gunship and T-65 Trident fighter 9) no new omni shield variants, biotic attacks, tech attacks and you can't select a melee attack to control instead of holding down f (for pc) for heavy melee, I want to have the freedom like a spartan soldier to hold a omni shield on my left hand and a omni blade on my right and block and shoosh the crap out of enemies 10) NO HARBINGER to return as a side-antagonist Again! It could work because Harbinger might of retreated to the mass relay as the cataylst made two choices with Harbinger, as Harbinger obeyed the Catalyst. Accept Shepards solution of either D/C/S or escape and survive the crucibles blast. Harbinger wanted to survive but at a cost. It's reaper armada after the crucible would never aid him again for being selfish and cowardliness. I don't have a legitimate answer of how did Harbinger survive, imagination is the key (Maybe Harbinger knew at some of time that organics would succeed in only using the crucible and catalyst, so it created a surrounding line of defense, like Anti Virus Protection to prevent the blast overriding him. So Harbinger in ME4 lands on a terrestrial planet with very bad damage and uses indoctrinated organics to rebuild its army. If no harbinger in ME4, fingers cross you'll see Harbinger die or turn good in the rumored Rebirth DLC. There's my idea rant. ^ guy above me your great with ideas... & if anyone deletes this I will go on a Pwwn Crusade!!! N7EagleEye "Plus that random recruiter thing I mentioned earlier." Can you explain what you mean by this a little better. How would it work? Would the player just convince random NPCs to follow him/her around, or would they somehow become actual permanent squad members? If you meant the latter, Anonymous, that doesn't make much sense. But if you mean that the player could hire random NPCs to serve as temporary squad members for certain missions, that is a good idea. If the interactions with the squad members worked like the party dynamics in DA:O (in which alienating party members could result in them leaving, and many could be dismissed from the party by the player), then it would make sense not to take certain squad mates on certain missions/assignments, if the player doesn't want to alienate them by completing the tasks in a certain way. But keep in mind that having too big a squad results in role overlaps, and sometimes even boring and unmemorable characters. --TarquiniusModestus (talk) 15:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I think it should be prequels such as the rachni wars, the krogan rebelions, and the first contact war --Halisme (talk) 18:06, October 20, 2012 (UTC)